See You Again
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: The day Marco feared has arrived - the day Star must return to her home dimension and become Queen of Mewni. But will she return to reunite with Marco? Set to the final scene of 'Furious 7'.


**Here's my 2nd 'Star' story, this one's based off the final song from 'Furious 7', 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth. I'm excited to do this one because I LOVE THAT SONG! If you see any parallels to the final scene from 'Furious 7', it's because this story is based off that scene! I'll also be using the movie version of 'See You Again' for this story. As always...this is just fanwork here! ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

Echo Creek - May 2023...Star and Marco had just graduated University of Southern California. Marco got his degree in engineering, Star in political science. Life had been great for Star and Marco - pounding monsters, traveling through dimensions, not having a care in the world. The dynamic duo thought their adventures would last forever. Unfortunately, nothing's forever. Star knew from the day she was sent to live with Marco that she would one day be called back to Mewni. Sadly for Marco, that day was today. Queen Butterfly had stepped down and now it was Star's turn to take the throne of Mewni. A dimensional portal opened up near the Diaz house and out of it came King Butterfly.

"Marco, my boy! How are you?" River greeted.

Marco sighed. "I've been better, sir. I wish this day would never come."

"You and me both, Marco. I can tell from the look on Star's face that she loved being with you."

"I just wish there was another way."

King Butterfly had a solemn look on his face. He knew of a way Star and Marco could stay together, but he wanted Marco to figure it out. "There is...but not for a while. But I can tell you this...every Queen needs a King," he told Marco as the Latino left, only saying 'It's never goodbye.' King Butterfly then turned to Star. "Star, your chariot awaits."

* * *

 _It's been a long day_

 _without you my friend_

 _and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way_

 _From where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _First you both go out your way_

 _and the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's strong turned to a friendship_

 _A friendship turned to a bond_

 _That bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _when that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reached_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _It's been a long day_

 _Without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

* * *

Star prepared to step into the royal carriage when all of a sudden, Marco came up beside her in his 2011 Toyota Supra.

"Hey."

Star turned and saw Marco in what she still thought was the coolest car ever!

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" he questioned.

Star smiled. She knew she couldn't leave Marco without saying goodbye. It was time for one last ride...at least for now.

'I used to say I live my life a quarter mile at a time. And I think that's why we were friends...because you did too,' Marco thought to himself, thinking of Star.

* * *

(Flashback - Star's 16th Birthday)

Marco was in his garage, covering Star's eyes and walking her to her birthday present.

"Open your eyes, Star."

Star opened her eyes, revealing a 1970 Dodge Charger. "This is your car, Star!" Marco told her.

"My car?" Star asked, surprised.

* * *

(Flashback - 'Star Comes To Earth')

"You can fight?"

"It's called...KARATE!"

(Back to the present...)

The royal carriage and Marco's Supra then rode off in unison.

'No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile away or halfway across the multiverse...'

* * *

 _We all change_

 _We all grow_

 _A new lane_

 _But still I know_

* * *

(Flashback - Freshman year of college)

Marco and Star are with Jackie, Alfonso, Ferguson, Justin, Sabrina and Brittney, about to celebrate their first year of college.

"The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room - right here, right now. Salud, mi familia," Marco saluted.

"Salud," everyone else saluted in unison.

* * *

(Return to present)

Star's carriage and Marco's Supra continued on their final ride, coasting on their way to their destination. Marco and Star then turned to each other for the last time.

'...You'll always be with me...and you'll always be my best friend,' Marco finished as he and Star reached a fork in the road and parted ways - the royal carriage disappearing into a dimensional portal, bound for Mewni.

* * *

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _And now you gonna be there for the last ride_

* * *

2 years later...

Marco's cooped up in his room, still sad about the loss of the only girl he ever truly loved...Queen Star Butterfly. He's barely come out of his room since that day and hasn't been his normal self since. Sure, he's gone to grad school and earned his black belt, but that's about all. He's snapped back to reality with a buzz of his phone. It's a text from Star.

 **My dad's stepping down as king, Marco! He's letting me choose his successor...and I choose you! I'm on my way to pick you up!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it! Star was coming back and he was about to be King of Mewni!

"Weren't royal marriages arranged?" Marco asked.

"Not since my mom stepped down. Besides...I was adamant about having you as my king, Marco."

Marco still couldn't believe it, Star was willing to risk her title for him! Call it impulse, call it whatever you like, but Marco couldn't help but kiss Star at that point. "I guess we should make it official..." Marco said as he took out a diamond ring that he'd been saving since he and Star started dating in high school. He got down on one knee..."Stardust Rainbow Butterfly, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and do me the honor of being my bride?"

Star smiled and cried tears of joy before kissing Marco. "Of course I will, Marco!" She then cut open a portal to Mewni as she put Marco's ring on.

"To new adventures!"

And with that, Star and Marco stepped through the portal and set off for their new life as King and Queen of Mewni.

* * *

 _Let me tell you_

 _Yeah, we came a long way_

 _See you again_

* * *

 **And THAT'S A WRAP! I actually had 'See You Again' playing in my head when I was writing this, so forgive me if I got choked up in the writing process. Anyway...please review and I'll catch ya later! ROCK ON!**


End file.
